We're Meant to Be
by LittleGrey8
Summary: Lexie miraculously survives the plane crash. She and Mark begin to work towards the life they want together. Lexie must fight for her future as a surgeon as she tries to overcome possibly permanent paralysis and tries to regain function of her left arm.
1. Chapter 1

I was inspired to write this after the season finale. I cannot accept Lexie's death. I am totally in denial. It happened so fast, I don't feel like it was real. I've never shared this on this site before, but I got into Grey's Anatomy several years ago when I was going through some difficult personal things and I fell in love with the show and particularly the character of Lexie. She reminded me so much of myself and what I hoped to become. I naturally fell in love with Slexie.

The ending scene killed me. Half a minute after four years of build-up? It honestly feels like a slap in the face. I feel in love with this couple and stuck with them throughout the seasons, Shonda kept promising that they would be okay. She said that we would be happy and that they finale would be bittersweet. That wasn't bittersweet. That was torture plain and simple.

Sorry, I'm watching their scenes yet again and I still can't believe it. I feel like I lost a family member. This wasn't how they were supposed to end and I won't accept it. These characters helped me through so much and I feel like a a part of me has died with Lexie.

I know I'm being very melodramatic, but all of my friends either moved away or ditched me in middle school and for a while all I had was this show. My life is amazing now, but this show will always hold a special place in my heart.

Anyways, this is something I know won't happen, but I wish it would. I know it isn't realistic, but I need something to help myself get through this.

Sorry for the mini rant. I think I need therapy.

Just making a note, I know that someone else already wrote a fic like this, but I'm going to write mine anyway because we all need happy Slexie right now.

I don't own anything. If I did someone else would be dead.

…...

Mark lay on his stretcher in Arizona's lap after the plane crash. He just wanted to die. To be with Lexie. He thought of all the times he should've said I love you. How he should've thought for her. How if he had kissed her when she confessed her love, she would've been next to him on that plane and she would be holding his hand instead of Arizona.

He hadn't want to leave her, but he couldn't walk and he knew that Cristina and Meredith were just trying their best. He desperately wanted to hold her hand and slip away. He almost had until Cristina intervened.

He didn't know how much time had passed, but he heard the others begin to scream.

He could soon hear a helicopter.

He cursed under his breath. He would surely live now. He didn't want to leave Callie and Sofia and Derek, but he desperately wanted to be with Lexie.

He could hear them run over. He felt himself be lifted onto a stretcher. He wasn't in pain anymore. He just felt numb, nothing mattered without her. He hadn't even kissed her goodbye. What the hell was wrong with him?

The medics began to treat them.

"Lexie," He choked out.

"What was that sir?" The medic bent down.

Arizona quickly spoke. "His… One of our colleagues… Passed away. She's in the woods over there. Arizona said. She shakily pointed towards the woods.

Cristina jumped up. "I can show you," she said softly. It had been awhile and she didn't want anyone else to see what the animals in the woods could've done to Lexie.

As she began to walk over, she began to grieve. Lexie was her intern. She had hated her, called her Three. But she knew she had gotten lucky. Lexie was a damn good intern. She finally understood how Bailey must feel every time something bad happens to them.

The medics rushed over. They began use some tools that had been brought in the airplanes. They were able to get the wing off of Lexie after several minutes. They began to put her on a stretcher when a medic yelled out, "I got a pulse!"

"What?" Cristina yelled as she ran over.

"Ma'am, please step back," The medic said.

"You're a paramedic. I am a surgeon. This girl was my resident. She is my best friend's little sister. She hasn't had a chance to do anything with her life yet. Please, let me try."

"Okay," he said opening the medical kit.

"I need sutures, splints, everything you can manage, if you don't have it, improvise." Cristina said as she began to check Lexie's vitals.

She soon figured out that if she could fix the hemothorax and drain the blood, Lexie might make it.

As she prepared to operate, she spoke to Lexie.

"Listen to me, Lexipedia. I had five interns, you were my favorite. Don't die on me, Three. You're going to become an excellent surgeon, and get married to Mark and have gorgeous mini Little Grey and McSteamy babies. You do not get to die on me."

Cristina performed the surgery and let out an excited squeal when Lexie began to stabilize.

"Where are we?" She eagerly asked the paramedic.

"About fifteen miles outside of Seattle. We can be there in five minutes." He said.

"Take her to Seattle Grace. Do you have a phone?" He handed it over and she began to dial. The medics ran the stretcher over to helicopter and she followed.

Teddy didn't answer.

She began to dial Owen's number.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Owen, it's me-" Owen cut her off.

"Cristina, oh my God. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It's Lexie. She has a massive hemothorax, crushed pelvis and legs, and a nearly severed arm.. We thought she was dead, but she has a faint pulse. We'll be at Seattle Grace in about five minutes. Can you get Teddy and Callie ready? I think we can still save her."

"I'll try my best." Owen didn't tell her he had fired Teddy. He would get her to come back for this one last surgery, he had a feeling Lexie would need the best.

"Cristina? How is everyone else?"

"Arizona has a protruding broken bone that she splinted, I think the pilot is paralyzed, Mark was bradycardic, but I think we fixed it in the field, Derek broke his hand, and Mer had a leg wound."

"How about you?"

"I'm fine." Cristina replied. "Owen, I need to go. I'll talk to you in Seattle."

The other were confused as Cristina and the medics ran over.

"What's going on?" Meredith asked. She began to get up.

"Lexie still has a faint pulse." Cristina yelled as they moved to get into the chopper.

"What?" Everyone yelled.

"I'm coming," Mark said trying to get up.

"Me too!" Meredith yelled.

The medics began to put Lexie on the chopper.

"I will take care of Little Grey. You guys need to take care of yourselves so that you're here when she wakes up."

Both seemed to be satisfied.

When Mark had gotten out of surgery he had asked for Lexie. Cristina informed him that the surgery had went well, but there was no telling when, or even if, Lexie would wake up.

He had eagerly asked when he could see her. Cristina had simply replied, "Soon."

"Yang?" He stopped her.

"Is anyone else?"

"Everyone's fine, Mark. We're all fine." Christina said softly.

"Yang?" He asked one more time.

Cristina turned around.

"Thank you," He replied.

"Mark, she's Lexipedia. She was my intern, Three, long before she was Little Grey or you loved her. I didn't want to lose her. But you're welcome." She came to sit on his bed.

"What are the odds of her waking up?" He asked.

"There's no surefire way to tell, but I'd say about 3%." Cristina said solemnly.

"That's bad, but it's not nothing," He murmured. Lexie's words echoed in his head. They were meant to be, they were being given another chance, and she had to wake up.

"I'm going to go check on Lexie. I'll keep you updated." She said before leaving the room.

He laid back and thought. Lexie could live. They could get married, they could give Sofia siblings. Two boys and a girl. At least one of the boys first because every little girl should have a big brother to protect her. They could have miniature versions of themselves and a mixture of the two of them. He would continue to be a plastic surgeon and she could be a neurosurgeon or get back into plastics, whatever she wanted to do. It could be perfect.

His fantasies were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"There's my girl!" Mark exclaimed. He tried his best to grin for his daughter, but it was so hard.

"Come to Daddy," He smiled. Callie put Sofia in his lap.

"How are you?" Callie asked. She clutched his hand.

"I'll be better when she wakes up," Mark replied.

"She will. You two are going to end up together. I can tell."

"This is my fault," He said softly as he gently stroked his daughter's hair.

"Mark, it's not," Callie replied.

"I should've told her earlier. I should've kissed her. I should've fought harder for her. She shouldn't have been back there alone. What if I hadn't got to her in time? What if she never knew?" He asked his best friend. Tears began to form in his ice blue eyes

"She knew," Callie replied.

"I need to break up with Julia," he replied suddenly.

"She heard about the crash. She called me to tell you it was over. She said you didn't need to worry about her. If Julia knew how you felt about Lexie, I'm sure Lexie knew."

Mark noticed tears in Callie's brown eyes.

"How's Arizona?"

"She's okay. I fixed her leg. She had some internal bleeding, but Bailey patched her up."

The realization sunk into Mark's mind. He had just left her there. Arizona had been so brave and he just left her there. She didn't say anything because she didn't want them to worry.

"I'm so sorry, Callie. I was so caught up with Lexie, I didn't even think…"

"Mark, it's okay. I would've done the same thing. I'm going to take Sofia home, you should get some sleep."

"Bye, baby girl. I love you, Mami loves you, Mama loves you, and your Aunt Lexie loves you. One day soon Aunt Lexie will be Mommy Lexie and we'll give you two brothers and a sister. I love you." Mark gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek.

Callie squeezed Mark's hand and left the room.

Mark tried to sleep, but all he could think about was Lexie. Every conversation they'd ever had, every laugh they'd shared, all of the kisses and nights spent together, all the pain they had caused each other. He thought of how perfect she was. They way she could make him laugh, the way it had felt when he realized he was in love with her. How it had felt when she slipped away from him forever.

Mark Sloan sobbed, in the darkness of his hospital room, he sobbed. Deep heart-wrenching sobs, the hardest he had ever cried. Lexie had to be okay.

Mark eventually fell asleep.

"Mark," he awoke to Derek saying his name. Bright light shone through the hospital curtains. He could hear traffic and people shouting. It was hard to believe that people's lives were going on normally when this had just happened to them.

"How's Lexie?" He asked as soon as he sat up.

"Getting better," Derek said softly.

"What'd you do to your hand?" Mark asked him as he sat up.

"I thought Meredith was in trouble. It was the only way to get free from the wreckage."

"Will you be able to operate? Because you know Lexie is going to need a mentor when she gets back. She's going to be a badass neruo god, probably even better than you." Mark said proudly.

"Mark…" Derek replied softly.

"She'll be okay, you'll see." Mark responded.

Derek hoped his best friend was right.

….

"Lex, you need to wake up." Meredith said as she sat by her younger sister. It looked bad. She was paralyzed from the waist down; it was too early to tell if it could be reversed. Callie had tried her best to replace the bones, but there was no telling until the swelling in her spine went down. Her left arm had been nearly severed and crushed. They had been able to reattach it. Derek had insisted on supervising the operation. Lexie would likely regain function, it was in a cast and Callie had reconstructed it. Her face was covered in cuts and bandages.

"Lexie, you died yesterday. Dead, you were gone. I know you told Mark to tell me I was a good sister, but I wasn't. I can be better I promise. You're my family, Lexie. You're all I have left. I never said goodbye. Please don't leave like this. Don't leave me. I didn't know what it was like to have a sister and now I do and it's good. I need my sister, I need you, Lex." Meredith said clutching her sister's hand. Lexie had to wake up. Meredith had been a bad sister in her sister's final moments. She had left her to look for Derek. She hadn't even said goodbye.

Meredith gently laid her head down on her sister's good arm. She could feel Lexie's warm skin under hers. She had to wake up, she just had to. Lexie couldn't leave them.

…

Derek met Meredith in the daycare.

"How are you doing?" Derek asked placing his good hand on Meredith's knee

"Not good. What'd Lexie ever do? She loved Mark. She was a good intern. She was a good sister and a good aunt. She doesn't deserve this. This can't be the end."

"Meredith, there's a chance she could wake up," Derek said softly.

"3%..." She picked up her daughter and held her close.

"Her mother died from the goddamn hiccups. Karma has to kick in. This is my fault." Derek said sitting back on the beanbag.

"Derek, you couldn't have known…" Meredith said softly. She rocked Zola back and forth.

"She shouldn't have been on that plane. Every other department had one doctor, why the hell did I need two?"

"Derek, you can't blame yourself." Meredith said as she came sit down beside him.

"She can't die, Mer," Derek said softly.

"I know," Meredith said. "We'll just have to wait and see." She quietly put Zola into his lap. "I should probably call Thatcher. She got up to go call her father.

"Hey, Zo." Derek said softly holding his daughter close.

Zola looked around the room confused. "Lechie?" She asked her father with a baffled look on her face.

It was her first word.

Meredith's phone fell to floor and she began to sob again as tears fell down Derek's stoic face.

….

"Mark," Cristina said walking into his room.

"What?" He asked gruffly. He opened his eyes.

For the first time in a long time, Cristina saw his blue eyes light up at the sight of the wheelchair.

"I can see her?" He asked eagerly.

"Yes," Cristina said with a small smile.

She helped him into the wheelchair and wheeled him to Lexie's room. She explained to him that it would look bad.

He didn't care, he just wanted to see Lexie.

A couple minutes later, Cristina heard him gasp.

"Lexie," He whispered softly.

Cristina wheeled him over and he took Lexie's hand. It was warm. Touching it sent sparks through his body. He thought he would never get to hold her again, never see her smile.

"Can we have a minute?" He asked Cristina.

"Only a minute, we don't want to stress your heart."

Mark slowly nodded.

"Hey, Lex. You made it. It's a miracle. I told you aren't allowed to die. You're going to wake up. You're going to become an amazing surgeon. Your arm will work again. We'll get married. You can walk down the aisle, I know you can. We'll have three kids. Two boys and a girl. The boys can be named after your dad and I. The girl can be named after your mom. We'll buy a big house with a backyard the size on Montana and a stone fireplace. We'll chase Sofia and her siblings around the backyard. We're meant to be, Lex. I love you so much and I always will. We can be happy, we're meant to be together." He gently kissed her hand and stroked her hair.

"Mark?" Cristina said softly as she came back through the door.

Mark shakily rose and gently kissed her lips. "See you soon."

…

A month later Mark sat in her hospital room. It was brightly decorated. Flowers, pictures, and posters were everywhere. The sheets were Lexie's favorites. Her childhood teddy bear was tucked under her arm.

The bulky cast was coming off in a couple of weeks. It was covered in signatures.

Since Mark had been discharged he sat in her room all day. He never left her side. He had to be there when she woke up.

Meredith and Derek would visit at least once a day and bring Zola. Callie and Arizona often brought Sofia. Thatcher came by every day. Mark was surprised that Thatcher hadn't begun to drink, but he told Mark he wanted to be sober when he woke up. Molly came for a few weeks , but had to go back to her family.

Mark talked to her and told her stories.

He was in the middle of telling her about the time he put Derek's frog in the microwave when he felt movement.

"Lex?" He asked looking up.

It was faint, her fingers were moving, digging at the sheets, as if she was trying to crawl back to him.

"Lexie, come on. You can do this. I love you so much. Come back to me,"

The movement stopped. His heart dropped. It could've just been a reflex.

He put his head in his hands and stared at the floor. What if she didn't wake up? What if he had been given this false hope? What if they didn't get to end up together? The life they could've had flashed before his eyes.

His attention was caught by a soft murmur.

"Wa…wa…water," Lexie croaked.

….

So what do you guys think?

So, I had to make a new account to upload this and have to wait several days to upload it. Anyways, I found out the Shonda Rhimes said that she had different plans for the couple and if the actress hadn't wanted to leave she wouldn't have killed Lexie? Really? That's kind of like a nail in the coffin, you had all these great plans that we'll never get to see. And then basically pinning it on the actress? I remember reading a while back that one of her kids had seizures. She has three kids, can we really blame her for wanting to leave? It's fine to state that it was the actress's decision and we know that it was family stuff, and probably not a dramatic exit that this show is known for, but to basically turn around and blame the actress for everything? To basically tell grieving and angry fans that it was her fault? That's just plain tasteless. I'm sure she didn't go to Shonda and say, "I want to leave and I think my character should die a horrific death and only get ten or so lines before her demise."

Honestly, if this was any other show, after the fan backlash, they might try the whole miraculous life thing or just kidding it was a dream. I wouldn't be mad about it. I know Shonda is kind of known for blatantly ignoring the fans. I've seen other shows do it one way or the other.

I keep hoping beyond hope that this is Shonda trying to mess with us and all of the interviews and statements are fake and stuff, but I know she isn't. I'm going to go watch old Mark and Lexie vids now and pretend that the episode where they got back together in season 7 was the very last episode.

Sorry for my little rant.

Please review! I'll try to keep the ranting to a minimum in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to saharabyb, mom02979, justanotherdistortedreality, Theatre-Dance-Music, BekaRoo, primadonna001, crankybitch, Jime-GA-Lover, Lky13, Elizabeth Grey – the first, Laby Anne Boleyn, Cyncortz2010, LouisVuitton11, TOMBOYNIK, and Naturally-Susan for the great reviews! A big thanks to everyone who is following or favorited this story!

How would you guys like me to handle other relationships? This story will be mainly Slexie, but other characters and relationships will be constantly referenced or alluded to. It will definitely be MerDer, Calzona, Bailey and Ben, probably April and Jackson, and possibly Cristina and Owen (though I'm not really a fan of them). How would you guys like me to handle Alex or the Chief?

I don't own anything!

….

Mark quickly filled a cup with water and raised it to her parched lips.

Lexie sighed as the cool liquid slip down her dry throat.

She slowly opened her brown eyes.

"What-What's going on?" She asked groggily, looking around the room.

"You're okay, Lexie. You're in the hospital." He said gently, squeezing her hand.

"I died, I don't understand." She gasped.

"It's a long story. Just relax. You're awake. I'll go get Derek." He said softly, gently pressing a kiss to her forehead.

He quickly walked out to the nurse's station.

"Can you page Shepherd and Yang?"

The nurse made a couple calls. "Yang's coming, Shepherd is in surgery."

Mark looked at Lexie in her room and made a split second decision.

"Derek," He yelled bursting into the O.R.

"What?" He asked impatiently as he looked up.

"Lexie's awake," He exclaimed.

Derek quickly looked at the resident assisting him. "I'm done here, can you close up?"

He quickly scrubbed out and followed Derek down the hallway.

Mark walked back into Lexie's room to find Cristina assessing her.

"Hey," Lexie said softly as they walked in.

"Hi, Little Grey," Derek said with a soft smile. Tears formed in his eyes as he walked over to check her out.

"Vitals seem good, we probably won't know about the legs until they completely heal."

"My legs?" Lexie asked softly.

"She doesn't know yet," Christina whispered to Derek.

Mark silently walked over and grabbed her hand.

"When the plane wing fell on top of you, it crushed your legs and pelvis, but it also crushed your spine. We were able to fix it, but we don't know if you'll be able to walk again."

"Okay," Lexie said softly trying to hold back tears. "And my arm?" She asked looking at the bulky cast.

"It was barely attached, but Dr. Torres was able to reconstruct the bones and the nerves were reattached. You should regain full function." Cristina said trying to remain stoic.

"Who-Who found me?" She asked softly.

"The paramedics found you, I was with them. They got you loose and I was able to stabilize you." Cristina replied looking down at her resident.

The two doctor's pagers went off.

They both quickly told her they'd come back later.

"Derek, can you call Meredith and my dad?" Lexie asked softly before they walked out.

"Of course," Derek responded.

After the two left Lexie looked at Mark.

"How is everyone else doing?" She asked. She tried to hold back tears.

"Everyone's good. Meredith and Cristina were practically unscathed, Arizona is in physical therapy."

Lexie nodded softly.

"Lex, it's okay to cry," He said softly squeezing her hand.

"No, it's not. I died. You told me you loved me and I died. I should be happy I survived. I should know that it's a miracle and that I should be dead right now. I should know that not being able to walk and almost losing my arm and losing a month of my life should be okay with me. But it's not. I just… I can't…" She began to cry.

"Shhh. Worry about all that tomorrow. For now I'm going to crawl into bed with you and stroke your hair because you told me once that it's what you like done when you're hurt." He said softly. He laid beside her, trying not to disturb all of the different wires she was connected to and her multiple casts.

They didn't need to talk about what was said in the woods. They didn't need to voice that they were back together. They just knew.

…

They awoke to a knock on the door.

"Hi," Meredith said softly as she walked into the room with Zola in her arms.

"Hey, Mer," Lexie said softly.

Mark kissed her forehead and pulled himself away to give the sisters some alone time.

"Lexie!" Zola exclaimed when she laid eyes on her aunt.

"Hey, Zo," Lexie said smiling at the little girl. Meredith put the little girl in her sister's lap.

"It was her first word," Meredith said as she sat down.

"What?" Lexie asked in shock.

"The day after the crash, Derek and I were talking about you and she just said it." Meredith said with a smile.

Lexie smiled and tickled her niece with her good arm.

"I'm really glad you're okay." Meredith said with a smile. "I never got to say goodbye." She said softly.

"Meredith," Lexie said softly looking up at her sister.

"I'm sorry, Lex. I shouldn't have said anything. I just can't believe I almost lost you." Meredith said looking at her little sister.

"You didn't lose me, Mer. I'm not going anywhere." Lexie said with a smile as she squeezed her older sister's hand.

"You hate apples." Meredith said suddenly.

"What?" Lexie asked her sister with a laugh.

"The five things you told me, you hate apples, you can draw freakishly well with an Etch-A-Sketch, you play the trombone, you like math, and we do the same things with our fingers when we try to make a point."

"Five things that might make it harder for you to hate me. I really picked pretty useless things, didn't I?" Lexie asked her sister with a laugh.

Meredith laughed and begun to respond when they heard a knock on the door.

"Dad?" Lexie said softly. Thatcher stood in the door with tears in his eyes and bouquet in his hands. He was clearly sober.

"Hey, Bug," Thatcher said with a smile as he looked down at his daughter.

"I should get going," Meredith said as she began as she moved to pick up Zola.

"If it's alright with Lexie, I'd really like you to stay." Thatcher said nervously as he put the flowers on the bedside table.

"That would be nice," Lexie said with a smile.

"Would you like to hold your granddaughter?" Meredith asked her father.

"Really? You'd be okay with it?" He asked surprised.

"I think if we've learned anything from this, it's that life's way too short. You may've just been the guy who poured my cereal in the morning, but I'd really like Zola to get to know her grandfather." Meredith gently picked up her daughter and handed her over to her father.

"Hi Zola, I'm your grandpa," Thatcher said with a smile, looking down at the young girl.

Lexie smiled as she looked at her family. She was so proud of her dad. He had gotten lost after her mom died, but he had found his way back and she could tell he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

…

"Look who finally decided to grace us with her presence." Jackson said with a laugh as she walked into her room.

"Hello to you too," Lexie said with a grin.

Jackson silently walked over and put a handful of peanut butter cups.

"Thank you," Lexie said with a laugh.

"Haven't you ever wondered how I knew that?" Jackson asked her with a small grin.

"I… I just… I guess not." She said with her mouth full.

"Mark told me. When your Dad came here after you and Mark had broken up, he wanted me to find out what was wrong. He wouldn't let me operate unless I did. He wanted me to tell him what you said, but I told him I didn't find anything out because I knew that was the only way I might have a shot with you. I should've known, he knew you so well. I should've known I never had a shot." Jackson said with a laugh.

"Are you happy?" Lexie asked him softly.

"Yeah, I am…" Jackson said, getting a distant look in his eyes.

"Good." Lexie said with a laugh.

…

Later that day, Lexie lay in bed with Molly. The second Molly heard Lexie was awake she had jumped on a plane and soon arrived in Seattle. The two were spending some alone time.

Lexie felt closer to Meredith now, but Molly would always be her little sister, the one she grew up with, and she knew that bond would never fade away.

The two laid in Lexie's tiny hospital bed, eating ice cream, watching their favorite childhood movie, _It Takes Two_. Lexie had always identified with Amanda, the tomboyish outgoing orphan who loved baseball as much as Lexie did, and Molly had always identified with Alyssa, the rich, girly, cultured heiress.

Lexie grinned softly as Amanda began to speak. These words had been engrained in her memory as long as she could remember and they were how she identified love.

Lexie slowly repeated the young girl's words.

"It's got to be that can't eat, can't-sleep, reach-for-the-stars, over-the-fence, World Series kind of stuff." She giggled a little. Ever since she was little, she had wondered if she would ever find a boy who made her feel that way and now she had Mark, who was everything she had ever hoped for as a little girl and much, much more.

….

That night, Mark and Lexie finally had some alone time. The two hadn't been together all day because Lexie's family and other friends had come to visit.

By ten that night, everyone had gone home except for a couple other doctors.

Mark walked out of her bathroom, the steam from the shower followed him. His towel was wrapped around his waist.

Lexie grinned as he walked out the bathroom. He could still make her heart race. There was absolutely no feeling like it.

"What?" Mark asked her with a laugh. He began to look for his clothes.

Lexie looked at him and before she knew what was happening, she opened her mouth.

"Marry me."

….

So what do you guys think? Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to Naturally-Susan, beth1814, Jime-GA-Lover, Cyncortz2010, radzwa, Laby Anne Boleyn, Betherzz, pkdbulldawg, LexieMcSteamy, mcbitchy84, Lky13, Elizabeth Grey- the first, BekaRoo, MusicWritesMyLife, and for the great reviews on the last chapter!

Sorry these updates are taking a while, life has been crazy since school got out. I have to study for the ACT and I have daily yoga class, not to mention having a social life. I will try to get better about updates!

I don't own anything.

….

"What?" Mark asked her, pulling his pants on.

"Marry me. I know that it's sudden… And we haven't really been together for over a year and I know that the main reason we broke up is because I wasn't ready, but I am now and I just don't want to wait because life is too short…"

"Lex…" Mark tried to interrupt her, but Lexie continued to talk.

"And when I'm with you, it's what I've wanted since I was a little girl, that can't-eat, can't-sleep, reach for the stars, over the fence, World Series kind of stuff. I love you so much and I'm not saying we have to get married right away, at least not until after my boards, but I want a start. I don't want to start back slow, I love you and you love me, and so… I am asking you to marry me."

"Yes," Mark said with a laugh. He walked over and pulled her into a deep kiss. "You know, if you would've waited a couple weeks I was gonna ask you." He sat down on the bed beside her and began to explain his imagined proposal. "I was going to rent our old room at the Archfield, light at least a hundred candles, fill the room with your favorite flowers, order your favorite meal from room service, and propose to you with the engagement ring I've had since you moved in with me. Nothing really special, but beautiful, just like us." He said softly stroking her cheek.

"Sounds nice." Lexie murmured. "Sorry I ruined it."

"You didn't ruin it. It was perfect. Besides, we don't exactly do normal." Mark said with a chuckle.

"Speaking of, what happens now?" Lexie asked.

"We wait for you to get discharged, I was thinking that since the apartment is wheelchair accessible and Meredith's house isn't, you could move in with me. You go to physical therapy, without complaining, you became a badass neurosurgeon and pass the boards with flying colors, then we get married." Mark said with a smile.

"I'd like that. But we're not getting married until I can walk again." Lexie said.

"Lex," Mark said softly, stroking her hand.

"I'm going to walk down the aisle, Mark. You'll see." Lexie said optimistically.

"You need to get some rest. Go to sleep, I love you," Mark said. He kissed her and pulled up the chair he had been sleeping in for the last month

"Can you sleep with me?" Lexie asked.

"Of course, promise you'll tell me if I'm hurting you." Mark said. He turned off the light and crawled into bed with Lexie, maneuvering so he wouldn't disturb anything.

"I love you, Lexie," He said softly, gently wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

….

"I don't wanna know what you're doing, I just wanna hug Lex!" Arizona said with a laugh as she and Callie came into the room with Sofia. She was on crutches and was squeezing her eyes shut. It was the first time they had visited Lexie since she had woken up.

"Good morning," Mark said with a laugh as slid off of the bed.

Arizona made her way towards the bed as Mark walked over to Callie.

"Did you bring it?" He whispered.

Callie nodded and slid the small object into his pocket.

"Hey, Sof, come to Daddy," Mark said with a grin. He grabbed his daughter and began to tickle the small girl.

"Hey, Little Grey," Callie said with a smile as she walked over to Lexie.

Mark walked over with Sofia.

"Do you wanna hold her?" He asked Lexie.

"I would love too," She said with a smile.

"Hi, sweetie. I'm Lexie." She said wrapping her arm around the small girl.

For a moment, the small, unique family sat for a minute before they were interrupted by three pagers going off.

"Go, it's okay," Lexie said with a smile.

After the three left with Sofia, Lexie crossed her arms and began to pout. "I wanna cut."

…..

"What are you doing?" Cristina asked with a snort as she walked into Lexie's room.

"What does it look like?" She was stitching a banana with one hand.

"Where did you get that?" She asked walking over.

"You're forgetting that I have interns now," She said with a smirk. "I need to cut, Cristina. I'm a surgeon, it's who I am. I haven't operated or stitched or anything in a month. Can't you get me into an O.R.?"

Cristina began to laugh. "You remind me of me." She said with a laugh. "You and your badass diaper. I have a surgery in a few hours, you can watch."

"Cristina…" Lexie whined.

"You wanna just sit in her? Or maybe you can ask Meredith? You know she has a nice, fun bowel resection later, I bet you'd just love to watch that."

"Fine, I'll watch. Thank you," She said with a smile.

Cristina turned to leave the room. "I'll get someone to bring by more fruit." She said with a smirk.

…

Later that night, Mark came into Lexie's room.

"Sorry, I've been swamped all day."' He said.

"It's okay." Lexie said with a grin.

"I'm assuming you did something fun today," Mark said with a grin.

"Nope, just sat and worked on one-handed stitching," Lexie said with a small giggle and a wide grin. Cristina told her not to tell.

"You got into a surgery, didn't you?" Mark asked.

"What, no?" Lexie said with a laugh.

"You did. I love you, but you are a horrible liar."

"Oh, shut up." Lexie said with a grin.

"Lex," Mark said softly as he walked over.

"Hmm?" She asked.

"I know that you asked me to marry you, but I was wondering if you could wear the ring?" He asked as he held it out.

"Oh, Mark," Lexie said breathlessly. "Ask me,"

"What? In case you're forgetting, you already asked me." Mark said, raising an eyebrow.

"Mark," Lexie said. She looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Lex, will you marry me?" Mark asked, holding the ring out in front of him.

"Hmmm, I'll have to think about it…." She said playfully, tapping her forefinger to her chin.

"Lexie…" He said warningly.

"Yes, of course. I did ask you, you know." Lexie said with a smirk.

Mark gently slid the ring on her finger. Lexie smiled happily and kissed Mark.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to Elizabeth Grey- the first, mcbitchy28, AiLing, tinnie75, Jime-GA-Lover, BekaRoo, MusicWritesMyLife, kitty00, Lky13, emu412, pkdbulldawg91, A Pink Beast, obsessive360, and shaemysterious for the great reviews on the last chapter!

I'm really sorry about the lack of updates! We had a medical emergency in my family, everyone's okay, but a few days were crazy.

I will likely alternately update this and my other story so updates may be somewhat sporadic.

I am going to start adding dates to the beginning of each chapter.

The plane crash was May 17, 2012.

Lexie woke up June 20, 2012.

I don't own anything!

….

-August 3, 2012-

It had been over a month since Lexie had woken up. She was finally getting discharged from the hospital that night. She had gotten her cast off of her arm several weeks ago and had been able to regain function in her hand. She still couldn't walk, but Callie and Derek both felt confident that since she responded to stimulation she would be able to walk again with intensive physical therapy.

She was sitting in her wheelchair with her purse in her lap. Mark had put her other stuff in his car and taking it over to the apartment. She was moving in with Mark because his apartment was easily accessible with her wheelchair.

"Ready to go, Dr. Grey?" Dr. Webber asked her as he walked into her room.

"Chief, you're discharging me?" Lexie asked. During her coma, Dr. Hunt had resigned as chief. He didn't say why, but everyone knew it was a last ditch attempt to save his crumbling marriage. He had indicated Dr. Webber as his successor. Rumor had it that he was now preparing Dr. Bailey to take over when he eventually retired.

"Every department signed off on you. You're good to go." He said with a smile, putting the final touches on her discharge papers.

"Looks like we're all set. Ready to go, Lex?" Mark asked her, walking back into the doorway.

"Yeah, I'm ready," She said as she discreetly tried to look around the corner. She had hoped some of her other friends would come.

Dr. Webber smiled at the pair before they left. "Dr. Grey, whenever you're ready to come back to work, we'll be more than ready for you."

"Really? How about tomorrow?" Lexie asked eagerly.

"How about Monday? Take the weekend to relax." He said with a smile before leaving her room.

Mark began to wheel Lexie's wheelchair so that they could leave.

"You okay?" He asked her, noticing that she was considerably quiet.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just kind of hoped a couple people would come."

"I'm sorry, Lex. A lot of our friends got held up on a case. I'm sure they'll all come see you tomorrow." Mark said, kissing the top of Lexie's head.

"I know. The curse of having everyone you know work at a hospital." Lexie said softly.

Mark gently rubbed Lexie's shoulder as they continued towards the exit. He smiled as she raised a hand to tuck a piece of long, wavy hair behind her ear. She had recently had her bands recut because they had grown out while she was in the hospital.

…..

Lexie smiled softly as Mark pushed her wheelchair up to the apartment.

He had already moved all of her stuff in earlier.

She smiled softly, thinking about the last time she had been down the dimly lit hallway. Things had changed so much since then.

Mark wheeled her up to the door and took the key out of his pocket. He unlocked the door and opened it.

"SURPRISE!" Her closest family and friends yelled. The apartment was clearly decorated for a party and all of Lexie's favorite foods lay around the apartment.

Lexie began to cry happy tears as she looked at the crowd of people in front of her.

Derek and Meredith were there with Zola.

Callie and Arizona were there with Sofia.

Alex was there.

Dr. Bailey, Ben, and Tuck were there. The two were trying a long distance relationship and Ben visited most weekends.

April and Jackson, who were now apparently dating, were there.

Cristina and Owen, who were working on their marriage and now in couples therapy were there.

Her dad was there.

Her fellow fourth-year residents were there.

Several of her other co-workers were also there.

Everyone had ended up staying after the plane crash

The next several minutes were a blur of hugs.

After everything had settled down, Lexie sat in the corner with Zola and Sofia each perched on one leg. The two little girls were happily babbling with each other. Lexie had a feeling that the two were going to be best friends when they got older. She had bonded well with Sofia since she had woken up.

She smiled as her friends and family floated throughout the room, laughing and talking.

Those of them who were in the plane crash were finally almost healed.

Slowly, as it grew later and later, guests began to leave.

"See you back at work," Jackson said with a smile looking down at Lexie.

"You too," Lexie said with a smile. April squeezed Lexie's hand before linking hands with Jackson and walking out.

Thatcher walked over.

"I wanted to wait until things had calmed down a little," He said handing Lexie a small box.

"Dad, you didn't have to do this," she said with a smile.

"Just open it," he said with a smile.

Lexie opened the box and saw a beautiful, single pearl on a silver chain.

"It's beautiful," Lexie said with a smile.

"It was your mom's," He said with a small smile. "She always said that she wanted to pass down her two favorite necklaces to you and your sister. I gave Molly the dove one because she's a free spirit." He said with a chuclkle. "I'm giving you this one because it's beautiful and delicate, yet strong, just like you." He said with a smile.

"I love it. Thank you," She said softly.

Thatcher smiled and put it on her.

"Your mom would've been so proud of you kiddo." Thatcher said. He hugged her. "I should probably head home, call me if you need anything." He gave her another hug before leaving.

Lexie shakily raised a hand to the pearl and smiled.

Meredith and Derek walked over to her with Zola asleep in Derek's arms.

"We're gonna head home. It's passed someone's bedtime." Meredith said with a smile as she gently rubbed her daughter's back. She hugged her sister and they turned to leave.

"Bye, Zo," Lexie said softly, waving goodbye to the sleeping toddler.

The only people left in the apartment were her, Mark, Callie, Arizona, and Sofia.

"We should probably head home." Callie said with a smile, looking at Sofia, who was fast asleep on Mark's couch.

Mark walked over and picked up his daughter. "Look at my sleepy little Bug, Daddy loves you." He said with a smile holding his daughter close.

He walked over to Lexie and she kissed the little girl's cheek. "Night, Sof. I love you, sweetie." She smiled.

Mark walked over and handed his daughter to Callie. He kissed her again. Callie and Arizona left.

"You ready for bed?" Mark asked walking over to Lexie.

"Yeah," She said softly. She shifted uncomfortably in her wheelchair.

Mark smiled and wheeled her to the bedroom.

"You wanna take a quick shower before bed?" Mark asked her.

Lexie nodded. She knew that Mark had gotten his shower converted to be wheelchair accessible.

"You okay on your own?" Mark asked her.

Lexie nodded and wheeled herself into the bathroom.

When Mark heard the shower turn on, he walked off to the kitchen.

He pulled out the candles he kept stashed in case of a power outage and poured two glasses of red wine.

He walked to the bedroom and began to set the candles out around the room. He heard the shower turn off and quickly moved to turn off the lights. The room glowed with the light of about two dozen candle.

Lexie wheeled herself out of the bathroom. She was wearing Mark's Columbia T-shirt.

"Mark," Lexie said with a wide grin.

"I thought we should celebrate," He said with a smile. He walked over and gently picked her up and carried her to bed.

He took off his clothes and pulled on a pair of sweat pants.

He grabbed the two glasses of wine and walked over to the bed.

Lexie took her glass and Mark wrapped her arm around him.

"We match," Lexie said softly, tracing his scar. Mark gently raised her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"I love you," Lexie said with a smile.

"I love you too," Mark said. He leaned in to kiss her softly.

Lexie laid back against Mark's chest and sipped the wine.

About an hour later, they were planning on going to bed. Mark had blown out all of the candles and their wine glasses were put away.

"I missed this place." Lexie said with a smile, pulling Mark close.

"It missed you, too," He said with a smile. The apartment felt completely different when Lexie was there. It felt better. He pulled her into a deep kiss and the two turned to face each other.

Lexie began to slide off Mark's pants.

"Are you sure?" Mark asked her.

Lexie slowly nodded. "It won't hurt me, I promise." She reassured him.

He smiled softly and deepened the kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to AiLing, LexieMcSteamy, JIme-GA-Love, SawyerSophiaScott, MusicWritesMyLife, Laby Anne Boleyn, kitty00, BekaRoo, and SamanthaLeigh422 for the great reviews!

I don't own anything!

….

-August 6, 2012-

Lexie Grey awoke to the blaring off her alarm clock and the smell of pancakes wafting through the apartment.

She reached out her arm and was met with a cool sheet instead of Mark's body.

"Mark?" Lexie called.

"Good morning, beautiful." Mark said with a smile as he walked into the bedroom. He sat down on the bed beside her and kissed her.

"Are you making me breakfast?" Lexie asked with a smile. They had spent most of the weekend in bed, laughing and talking, among other things. They had eaten dinner on Saturday with Callie, Arizona, and Sofia.

"Of course I am. It's a big day." Mark said, interlocking their fingers. He kissed her again. Both of them leaned into it and began to lie back against the bed.

"My pancakes are burning," Mark said trying to pull away.

Lexie murmured and pulled him closer.

"Lex…" Mark said with a laugh, trying to pull away again.

"Mark…" Lexie replied, looking at him with a pout.

"They're chocolate chip…" Mark responded.

"Go, check your pancakes," Lexie said with sigh.

Mark kissed her and walked off.

…

"You're going to take it easy today, right?" Mark asked Lexie as they entered the hospital. He knew that she wanted to be back at work, but he couldn't help but be worried.

"Of course, Mark," Lexie said with a smile. "I'm only allowed to work until four anyway and then I have my first physical therapy session."

Jackson ran over to them, in his scrubs and lab coat. "There's a problem with Mr. Little's skin graft. They're prepping him for surgery right now. It looks like it's infected." Jackson said quickly before turning to run off. "Good to have you back, Lex!" He called behind him with a smile.

"Look's like I gotta go. Page me if you have any problems. I love you." Mark said. He leaned down to kiss Lexie before quickly walking off to prep for his surgery.

Lexie smiled and wheeled herself off towards the residents' locker room.

…..

She opened the door to find her sister standing in front of her.

"You need any help?" Her sister asked her standing in front of her. Lexie still hadn't gotten used to seeing Meredith, Cristina, Jackson, and Alex as attendings. April had been able to convince the Chief to extend her residency for one more year so that she still had a chance at being a surgeon.

"No, I'm fine." Lexie said with a laugh, wheeling towards her locker. "What are you even doing in here?"

"Are you sure?" Meredith asked her worriedly, ignoring her sister's question.

"I'm sure. Stop hovering, Mer. Don't you have a bowel to resect or an appendix or gallbladder to remove?" She asked as she grabbed her scrubs. Dressing yourself when you were in a wheelchair was surprisingly easy.

"I'm sorry." Meredith said, walking over to her sister.

"It's okay." Lexie said with a laugh. "I appreciate everyone's concern, but I want to show everyone I'm capable of taking care of myself. How can I be a good surgeon if I can't even dress myself? I think I'll be able to walk again, but until then I really want to prove I can do this." She said. She begun to dress herself.

Meredith glanced at her watch. "Rounds are in ten minutes. I should probably go." Meredith told her with a smile. "See you at lunch?" She asked her.

Lexie nodded and her sister left.

Several minutes later, Lexie was on her way to rounds.

"Nice to have you back, Lexie," Derek said with a smile as he met her in the hallway. His hand had completely healed about a month ago and though he had to go to physical therapy for it, it was now as good as new.

Once they all entered the patient's room, Lexie read the chart. "Michael Stevens, age 37. Diagnosed with a benign brain tumor two weeks ago."

"And you're gonna take it out?" Michael's wife asked her with a grin. The tumor interrupted Michael's speech patterns. He had not been able to speak clearly since it grew to a problematic size a couple weeks ago.

"Yes, ma'am. It should be a fairly easy surgery. Since the tumor isn't cancerous, we only have to focus on getting clean margins. In fact, Dr. Grey will be performing the surgery." Derek said. Lexie tied to hide her surprise when she looked at him.

Michael and his wife nodded.

"We'll be back in about half an hour to prep you for surgery." Lexie said with a smile.

As soon as the two were out of sight of the patient, Lexie smacked him with the chart.

"Ow! Lexie!" Derek yelped, turning around.

"What the hell is wrong with you? It's my first day back!" Lexie snapped at him.

"Lexie, you're a fifth year. You should be doing solo surgeries by now. I know you got someone to sneak you off to the skills lab every day. It's a simple procedure, you're ready." Derek said with a smile before walking off.

…

A little while later, they were in the O.R. and ready to operate.

"It's a good day to save lives, people. Let's have some fun." Derek said. He looked proudly at Lexie.

"Scalpel."

….

Several hours later, Lexie was done with her surgery.

After she closed up, Derek began to clap. Everyone else in the room began to clap with him.

Lexie looked around the room, tears forming in her eyes.

"Welcome back, Little Grey," Derek said with a smile as he looked at Lexie.

…

In the cafeteria, Lexie went to her normal lunch table.

"This is so weird," She muttered.

"What's weird?" Meredith asked as she sat down.

"Everyone at this table except for me and April is an attending. Now you're all definitely old." She said with a laugh, taking a sip of her drink.

"We are not!" Jackson and Cristina exclaimed.

"Alex definitely isn't," April said with a laugh. Alex was hitting on one of the new interns.

"Alex'll still be doing that when he's in a nursing home," Meredith said with a laugh.

…

That night, Mark came to meet Lexie in the resident's locker room.

"How was your day?" He asked her.

"It was amazing," She said with a grin. "I got to do a solo surgery and I walked at physical therapy."

"You what?" Mark asked her.

"They put me in the pool," Lexie explained with a shrug.

"That's a really good sign, Lex," Mark said with a smile.

"Where's Sofia? I thought we have her tonight." Lexie asked curiously.

"We do," Mark responded. "I just had a feeling we couldn't do this in front of her," Mark leaned in and kissed her.

Lexie giggled and pulled him closer.

"Baby in the room!" Meredith yelled as she walked in.

Lexie giggled as she and Mark pulled apart.

"You have your own locker room, Grey," Mark said gruffly.

"Zola wanted to tell her Auntie Lexie goodnight," Meredith said, walking over.

"Hey, Zo!" Lexie said with a smile. Meredith handed her to Lexie.

She threw the young girl up in the air above her several times.

"Time to go home, missy. I'll see you tomorrow." Lexie said, kissing the little girl's cheek.

"Nigh, nigh, Lexie." Zola said with a grin.

"Nigh, nigh, Zo," Lexie smiled, handing her back to her sister.

"Love you!" Zola yelled, blowing her aunt a kiss.

"I love you too, Zola," Lexie said with a grin.

"Ready to go?" Mark asked.

Lexie nodded.

…

"How does someone so small have so much energy?" Mark sighed, sitting down the couch. Several of Sofia's toys were in his hands. He glanced at the clock. There was no way Sofia would be sleepy by her bed time.

Lexie laughed, as Sofia giggled and ran past them wearing a tutu and tiara. Almost as soon as she learned to walk, she learned to run.

"I have an idea." She said, grabbing a book from the floor.

Mark grabbed Sofia and put her on the couch between them.

Sofia laid her head against Lexie's body and stuck her thumb into her mouth as Lexie softly began to read.

Mark rubbed circles on his daughter's back, looking at Lexie with a grin as she read.

…..

About fifteen minutes later, Lexie and Sofia had both fallen asleep. Mark picked Sofia up and gently put her to bed.

Afterwards he came back and picked Lexie up. He carried her to bed, carefully sliding off her jeans and putting her in a pair of pajama pants.

"Mark," Lexie murmured, shifting in bed and opening her eyes.

"You fell asleep while you were reading to Sofia." Mark said with a chuckle.

"I can't be in bed this early. I have things to do," Lexie said, sitting up.

"Lex, you had a big day. Let's just go to bed now." Mark said as he turned off the lights and slid into bed next to Lexie.

"Fine," She murmured.

"I love you." Mark said with a smile, pulling her closer.

"I love you, too." Lexie said with a smile, kissing him.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to LexieMcSteamy, MusicWritesMyLife, Jime-GA-Lover, Slexielover, Laby Anne Boleyn, BekaRoo, and for the great reviews on the last chapter!

I don't own anything.

…...

-September 9, 2012-

"LEXIE!" Mark yelled, sitting up straight in bed. He was covered in sweat and his eyes were bloodshot.

"What's going on?" Lexie asked, suddenly waking up. She sat up and put a hand on Mark's bare shoulder. "Did you have the nightmare again?" She asked gently rubbing his shoulder.

Mark didn't answer, he just sat frozen.

"Mark, look at me. I'm right here. I'm okay." She said, looking into his eyes.

Mark nodded slowly and kissed her. "I love you," He said with a smile.

Lexie glanced at the clock next to them.

"Sofia's fast asleep and we have a couple hours before we need to get up for work, do you want to go back to sleep?"

"Not really," Mark murmured, stroking her face.

"Me either," Lexie said, before pulling him into a deep kiss.

…..

Later that day, Lexie was in the pit. She had just consulted on a concussion.

She was about to head back up to rounds when someone ran through the doors.

"Someone help me!" A young man yelled as he entered the E.R. with a bloody and unconscious girl in his arms.

Before Lexie wheeled over, she yelled," Someone page Shepherd!"

In the trauma room, Lexie sat on the side in her wheelchair. She felt helpless, but she would just be in the way.

After several other doctors came in, she went to go talk to the guy who had brought the girl in. He had told the other doctors that his name was Ryan and the girl's name was Sarah.

"Is she okay?" He asked as she wheeled towards him.

"They're trying to stabilize her right now." Lexie said softly.

"I should call her parents." He said taking out a cell phone.

"I can get someone to do that for you," Lexie said, waving over a nurse.

"Okay… Her name is Sarah Jones and her parents are James and Karen. Their number should be in my phone." He said before handing it over to the nurse.

"Follow me. You should change," Lexie wheeled into an empty supply room and handed him a pair of extra srubs.

"This is all my fault," He muttered as he shakily began to change his clothes.

"Don't say that, these things happen." Lexie said softly.

"Sarah and I met freshman year, her dorm room was across the hall from mine. We dated for about a year, and then in the middle of sophomore year I tried to push her into getting an apartment with me. She freaked out and we broke up. We both tried to move on and went home for summer break, but when I saw her again, the old feelings came back, but I was too scared to say anything. Today I finally got up the courage to and I stopped her to talk before class. I was about to tell her I still loved when a car came out of nowhere and just hit her." He said.

"It's not your fault, Ryan." She said, squeezing his hand.

April knocked on the door. "Sarah's awake. We have to take her to surgery, but she insisted on seeing Ryan before she goes."

Lexie followed Ryan to the room.

"Hey," He said, walking in.

"Hey," Sarah said softly.

"You're going to be fine," He said, gently stroking her hair.

"Ryan, I know it's bad." She said softly, cringing in pain.

"Don't say that. You have to be okay. I love you so much. I don't care if you move in with me, I just want to be with you."

"I love you…" Sarah said, stroking his face.

"We need to take Sarah to surgery now," April said softly.

Sarah kissed Ryan. "I'll see you soon."

Lexie followed, glancing behind her.

…

Mark ran into the E.R., where he had been paged.

He immediately ran towards his sobbing daughter.

"What the hell happened?" He asked, looking at the wide gash on her forehead.

"She climbed up on a table in daycare. She fell off and hit her head on a chair."

"Okay, I want a CT. Someone should call Callie and Arizona, they're at a conference. And someone page Dr. Lexie Grey." He said as he prepared to fix Sofia's cut.

…..

"Dr. Grey? You have a page from Dr. Sloan." One of the nurses said during the surgery.

"What does it say?" Lexie asked, looking up.

"911, Sofia." The nurse read.

"Go," Derek told her.

Lexie left the room as fast as the wheelchair could take her.

…..

"What happened? Where is she?" Lexie asked, entering the CT room.

"She fell off of a table in daycare and hit her head," He said, nodding towards the CT.

"Is she okay?" Lexie asked.

"I think so. I'm having a CT done just in case." Mark replied.

Lexie hit him. "911 means someone's dying! I thought Sofia was dying! I was freaking out!"

"I'm sorry, I was worried. 911 was the first thing I thought of."

"You can't scare me like that," She said with a shudder.

Mark grinned at her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Lexie asked him.

"You're acting like such a mom," He grinned at her.

"She's kind of my daughter too," Lexie said with a smile.

"All done," One of the techs said walking in with Sofia in her arms.

"Hey, bug," Mark said, grabbing his daughter.

"Ouchie," Sofia said, raising a hand to her forehead.

"You were so brave," Mark said with a grin, putting her down.

Sofia noticed Lexie. "Mommy!" She shrieked excitedly, walking over. Sofia called Callie Mami, she called Arizona Mama, and had recently begun to call Lexie Mommy.

"There's my big girl," Lexie said with a smile. Her pager began to go off.

"I gotta go," She told Mark before turning to Sofia. "I will see you tonight, bug. I'm so proud of you." She kissed Sofia's forehead before heading back to the O.R.

….

"What happened?" Lexie asked entering the O.R. Sarah was coding.

"Why aren't you doing anything? Do something!" She yelled.

"It's been five minutes, we have to call it." Owen said glancing at her.

"Time of death: 1:22 p.m." Derek said softly, standing over her open skull.

"They were so close. Ryan's going to be devastated." Lexie said softly. "This isn't fair."

"It never is," Derek responded as they prepared to tell Ryan.

…

"And though we tried everything we could, Sarah didn't make it." Derek said.

"No, no, no. She… She's fine. She can't be…" Ryan said, beginning to cry. "This isn't fair. We were supposed to end up together. She can't be gone. I should've told her earlier. Oh God." He sobbed, crumpling back into the chair.

Lexie wheeled up to him and gently grabbed his hand. "She knew."

"How do you know that?" He asked her.

"Because I was in the same situation and I knew. She knew that you loved her." Lexie said softly.

Ryan nodded.

Lexie squeezed his hand and the doctors left.

….

That night Mark walked into their bedroom. "Sofia's finally asleep," He said with a smile.

Lexie put down the book she was reading.

"Mark, come here." She said, patting the bed next to her.

"Yeah?" He asked, sitting next to her.

"I knew. If I would've… Out there… I knew." She said softly.

"I love you so much," Mark said softly, kissing her.

"I know," Lexie said with a smile, kissing him again.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to , LexieMcSteamy, Jime-GA-Lover, BekaRoo, MusicWritesMyLife, for the great reviews on the last chapter.

I don't own anything!

…...

-December 25, 2012-

"Merry Christmas," Mark said with a smile, leaning over and kissing Lexie good morning.

"Merry Christmas," Lexie said with a grin.

Mark glanced at the clock. "I'd say we have five minutes, tops." He said with a chuckle.

"I love Christmas," Lexie said with a smile.

"Me too," Mark agreed. "But I already have everything I've ever wanted." He grinned and gently tucked a piece of Lexie's hair behind her ear.

"So do I," Lexie grinned, fiddling with her engagement ring.

They were interrupted by Sofia's shriek. "It's Christmas!" She yelled excitedly as she ran into Mark and Lexie's room and jumped up on their bed.

"Get up! Get up!" She yelled, jumping up and down.

Mark grabbed Sofia and began to tickle her.

…

Later that morning they sat in Callie and Arizona's living room. It was filled with wrapping paper from Sofia's countless presents.

The four adults were clad in pajamas, housecoats, and slippers. They sipped coffee as they watched Sofia open her last few presents.

"Pancakes are ready!" Mark exclaimed proudly from the kitchen. He brought plates over to Callie and Arizona who were sitting on one couch.

He walked back to the kitchen and got plates for him and Lexie. He sat down next to her on the couch.

"Here you go," Mark said with a grin, handing Lexie her plate.

"I love your pancakes," Lexie said with a smile, grinning and taking a big bite.

"That's not the only thing of mine you love," Mark said with a smirk.

"Mark!" Lexie exclaimed, slapping his arm and glancing at Sofia.

"I couldn't resist," He said with a chuckle.

…..

"Mark, you missed the turn," Lexie said. They were on the way to Meredith and Derek's for Christmas dinner. Meredith had insisted on hosting Christmas dinner in her and Derek's dream house.

"I know, I just wanted to make a little stop first." Mark said with a grin. "Put this on," He said, handing her a blindfold.

"Mark?" She asked confused, as she tied it around her eyes.

"Just relax, we'll be there soon," Mark said with a chuckle, placing her hand in his.

Soon they had arrived at the destination. Mark wheeled Lexie out; she could tell she was on snow covered grass.

"Mark, what are you doing?" She asked with a laugh.

"Just be patient, I'll be right back," Mark kissed her and walked off.

"Mark?" Lexie called after several minutes.

"I'm back, calm down," Mark said with a chuckle. He placed something in her lap. Something warm and fuzzy and squirmy.

Mark removed Lexie's blindfold. She looked down to see a puppy in her lap.

"Mark, I don't understand…" She said softly.

"Well…" He said, keeling down in front of her. "Your therapy is going extremely well. You can stand and take a couple steps with assistance and your physical therapist said you should be able to walk unassisted within the next year. Your physical therapist also suggested that a dog might be good for your therapy."

"Thank you," Lexie said with a grin, patting the puppy. It began to lick her face.

"That's not all," Mark said.

"What?" Lexie asked him, looking up.

"Oh, Mark…" She said breathlessly. In front of her was the most beautiful house she had ever seen, covered in a thick layer of snow.

"You like it?" He asked her with a grin.

"I love it…" She said softly. "But what about Sofia?" She asked suddenly.

"Callie and Arizona are buying a house a block away. Meredith and Derek are only about five minutes away." Mark said proudly, looking at the house.

"Does she have a name?" Lexie asked, looking down at the dog.

"Nope, I decided to leave it up to you," Mark said with a grin.

"How about Sadie?" Lexie asked after thinking for a minute.

"I think she looks just like a Sadie," Mark said with a smile. He glanced at his watch. "We better go. We can come back to the house later." He said.

….

That night Mark and Lexie were back in their apartment. Sadie was asleep in Lexie's lap.

"Best Christmas ever." Lexie said with a smile, petting her puppy.

"Best Christmas yet," Mark pointed out.

"True…" Lexie said with a grin.

Mark grinned at Lexie. The lights from their Christmas tree cast a glow on her face.

He pinched her.

"Ow! Mark! What was that for?" Lexie asked, flinching.

"Just making sure this isn't a dream!" He said.

"You're supposed to do that to yourself!" Lexie responded, pinching him back.

"If this is a dream, I never want to wake up," Mark said pulling Lexie close.

"I love you, you big cheese ball," Lexie said with a laugh, kissing him.

"I love you too," Mark said.

Lexie leaned her head against Mark's chest, looking at their Christmas tree, her fingers gently threading through Sadie's hair.

Christmas was definitely her favorite holiday.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to everyone for the great reviews!

Sorry that this update has taken forever, life has been pretty crazy.

I don't own anything!

….

-March 30, 2013-

Mark Sloan walked onto his back porch. Their backyard was perfectly decorated for Sofia's birthday party. Callie, Arizona, and Lexie had been planning it for months. He thought it was kind of silly to work so hard on a second birthday, but he had to admit the backyard looked fantastic.

Sofia had wanted a princess theme and their backyard looked like it was taken from one of Sofia's fairytales.

He sipped his coffee and glanced at his watch, they had a couple hours before the party. They had invited all of Sofia's friends as well of some of her adult friends.

"Hey, Mark! Come see her cake!" Lexie called from the house.

Mark chuckled and went in the house, petting Sadie as she ran past him.

"Wow," He said, looking in awe at his daughter's birthday cake. It looked just like a castle.

"Has Sof seen it yet?" He asked.

"Nope," Callie said as she and Arizona walked into the kitchen, carrying the snacks they bought for the party.

"She's taking a nap," Arizona explained.

"That's probably a good idea." Lexie said, picking up Sadie. "Does that sound like a good idea? Yes, it is. Yes, it is." Lexie said, playing with the puppy and talking to her in a baby voice.

"Lex," Mark said with a laugh, taking the puppy out of Lexie's lap and kneeling down on the floor next to her. "Don't talk to her like that. She's tough." As if to emphasize his point, Sadie began to nip at Mark's fingers.

"She has a pink collar," Callie pointed out with a laugh.

"Sofia picked it." Mark said defensively.

"Get off the floor before I roll over your hand," Lexie said with a small grin. Her physical therapy had been going extremely well. She was now able to walk the entire length of the railing in therapy, about ten feet.

Mark smirked and stood up.

….

"The first car's pulling up!" Lexie exclaimed excitedly.

Mark over to see who it was. Sofia was perched on Mark's shoulders, wearing a tiara and a princess dress.

"It's just Derek, Meredith and Zola," He said with a smirk.

"Zo!" Sofia exclaimed excitedly. She quickly tried to get off of her father's shoulders.

When the car stopped, Mark let Sofia run towards the car.

When Zola emerged from the car, Sofia grabbed her hand and ran to show her the party.

"Here comes another car," Mark said with a smile. He kissed Lexie.

"What was that for?" She asked for a laugh.

"I needed something to get me through the two dozen children under the age of five that will soon be running around our backyard." He explained with a shrug.

"Will that do it?" She asked curiously.

"Maybe I better do it again. Just to be sure," Mark said with a grin.

"Just to be sure," Lexie said with a laugh, pulling him into a kiss.

….

Later that afternoon their backyard was full of kids and their parents.

Lexie was helping Callie refill the snacks. She caught a glance at Mark across the lawn. He was giving Sofia and several of her friends piggy back rides. His eyes were sparkling and his lips were spread into a large grin.

She grinned as she looked at Mark, running a hand through her hair. It seemed surreal that the two of them had broken up because she wasn't ready for kids. Mark was a natural father and she had easily settled into her role as Sofia's mother. Though she wasn't quite ready, she was excited to have more kids.

Mark caught her watching and winked at her.

…..

Several hours later, everyone had gone home. The only people left were Callie, Arizona, Mark, Lexie, and Sofia.

They were cleaning up from the party.

"We have to return the moon bounce by six," Callie said, glancing at her watch.

"I got it," Mark said with a chuckle. He jogged over to the moon bounce.

Lexie watched with a grin as her fiancé climbed inside. She heard him growling about being the tickle monster. Their backyard was soon filled with the sound of Sofia's shrieking laughter.

…

Later that night, it was just the two of them in their house. Sofia was at Callie and Arizona's.

Lexie was sitting on the couch while Mark put Sadie in her cage for the night.

"I'm exhausted," Mark sighed, sitting down on the couch next to Lexie, pulling her towards him.

"You had fun," Lexie said with a laugh.

"Yes, I did. You weren't kidding about loving birthdays," Mark said.

"You think Sof had fun?" Lexie asked him.

"I think it was one of the best days of her little life," Mark said with a grin. He grabbed a plastic tiara from the side of the couch.

He put it on Lexie's head. "May I escort you to your chambers, Lady Alexandra?" Mark asked her in a bad British accent.

"You may, Sir Marcus," Lexie said with a laugh.

Mark picked her up and carried her to their bedroom.

After they were in bed, Lexie turned to Mark. "We're getting a moon bounce next year so I can jump in it,"'

"Okay," Mark said with a laugh.

"We should build a pool or maybe get a trampoline," Lexie murmured.

"I'll look into it," Mark replied with a chuckle.

"I love you," Lexie said with a smile.

"I love you too," Mark said with a grin, kissing her.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to everyone for the great reviews!

So, I likely won't be able to update either of my stories until next week, sorry!

P.S. a huge thanks to 85devil15angel for suggesting Project Free TV in regards to my other story!

I don't own anything!

…

-June 7&8, 2013-It was the day of Lexie's boards. Mark walked behind Derek and Lexie, carrying Lexie's suitcase.

Derek was giving Lexie last minute advice for her boards, though Mark had a feeling Lexie wouldn't need it. She could pass her boards with flying colors in her sleep.

Derek wished Lexie luck and then walked back to the hospital.

"You ready?" Mark asked Lexie.

"I guess so, I wish I wasn't still in the chair, but the physical therapist said I should be cleared soon so I need to stay in it as a precaution." Lexie sighed, playing with her engagement ring. It had become a nervous habit.

"Lex, don't worry about the chair. You'll be out of it soon," Mark said.

"But what if the examiners think…" Lexie spoke before Mark cut her off.

"You are an amazing surgeon, you're Lexipedia for God's sake. Even if the chair was permanent they wouldn't care, you deserve to be a surgeon. Don't focus on the chair, you're going to rock your boards." Mark said with a grin, bending down so that they were eye level.

Lexie nodded with a small grin.

Ryan and Steve ran past her onto the bus.

"I should probably go," Lexie said softly.

Mark motioned for the driver to bring down the wheelchair ramp before turning to Lexie.

"I love you. You are going to do amazingly. Just keep calm and you should be fine. Tonight, order salmon from room service and make sure it isn't frozen, you'll lose omega-3s. Go to bed early and make sure to get up a couple hours before the test and eat a good breakfast."

"Yes, sir," Lexie said with a laugh.

"If you get nervous, just pretend you're talking to me."

"Okay. I can't believe we're getting married in a week!" Lexie exclaimed. She wanted their wedding to be as soon after her boards as possible.

Mark grinned and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too." Lexie replied with a grin. "One more for good luck?"

Mark kissed her again before Lexie left for her boards.

…

That night, Lexie was about to go to bed. While most of her friends had gone to the bar, she had stayed in her room studying. She had ordered room service and taken a hot bath. The relaxing evening she knew she needed before her boards.

She smiled when her phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered with a grin.

"Hey, Lex," Mark's voice floated through the other end of the line. "Someone wanted to wish you luck, hold on,"

"Luck, Mommy!" Sofia yelled into the phone.

"Thank you, Sof," Lexie said with a smile.

She laughed as Sofia began to tell her a story that Lexie understood approximately every sixth word of.

"Nigh, nigh, Mommy! Love you!" Sofia said, Lexie heard her make a kissing noise and then hand the phone back to Mark.

"Are you ready for the boards?" Mark asked Lexie.

"Yes, I studied all night and ate salmon like you said. Derek prepared me pretty well and Callie helped me with the Torres method."

"Good," Mark said with a chuckle. "I should probably let you get some sleep, you have a big day tomorrow."

"Mark…" Lexie begged, not wanting to stop talking to him.

"Lex, you need to go to sleep." Mark said firmly.

"I hate you," Lexie pouted.

"I love you too," Mark said, hanging up.

….

The next night, Mark was waiting when the bus returned to the hospital.

He walked towards Lexie as she got off. He thanked Steve, who had carried Lexie's bag.

"How was it?" He asked her eagerly.

"It was more like an interrogation than an exam, but I think it went really well."

"That's great!" Mark said with a wide grin.

"They asked me about the chair, but I don't think it'll be a problem," Lexie said with a smile.

"Good, so when do you found out the results?" He asked her.

Lexie glanced at her watch. "In about 12 minutes." She said with a small smile.

"What do you say we go home?" He asked her.

"I'd say that'd be great," Lexie said with a grin.

….

About twenty minutes later, they sat in their apartment. Mark was pouring them glasses of wine and Lexie was furiously refreshing the internet on her phone and laptop.

"They said it would be up at midnight! It's 12:08 and still no results! They already know who passed or failed! How hard is it to put it in the damn computer?" Lexie said frustratedly.

Mark walked over and put the glasses of wine on the coffee table. He sat down next to Lexie and began to massage her feet.

"Just relax, the results will be up soon," Mark said softly.

"But I wanna know now…" Lexie whined.

"Lex, you can find out tomorrow. I'm sure you passed with flying colors," Mark said with a grin.

"We are not going to bed until I find out," Lexie said sternly.

"Okay," Mark said with a chuckle handing Lexie her glass of wine.

About two hours later, Mark and Lexie were still on the couch.

Mark had begun to drift off and Lexie was still furiously refreshing on her phone.

Their empty wine glasses sat next to an empty wine bottle.

"I passed!" Lexie suddenly yelled.

Mark stirred.

Lexie lunged across the ouch and kissed Mark.

Mark laughed and hugged her.

"I am now an officially board-certified surgeon," Lexie said with a grin.

"I knew you would be!" Mark said with a smile. "Can we go to bed now?" Mark asked her.

"Yes, we can go to bed now," Lexie said with a smile.

Mark picked Lexie up and carried her to bed. He was too tired to wait for her to get back in the chair.

They both fell into bed.

"I'm proud of you, Lex," Mark said with a smile.

"I love you," Lexie said with a smile, kissing Mark.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to everyone for the great reviews!

The wedding chapter is finally here! I hope you guys enjoy it and I did these amazing characters justice.

Sorry this has been really late to update! My best friend had her wisdom teeth out so we've been spent a lot of time lying on her couch and watching One Tree Hill, which is by the way, a show that cares about its fans and they know they owe everything to us, and it definitely shows. It also has a heart to it that Grey's hasn't had for a while and all of the deaths are done beautifully and made meaningful. So, if you guys are still mad at Shonda, watch the genius of Mark Schwan, it'll make you feel better. Sorry! Just a tiny rant, we were watching one of the interviews where they make it clear they know the fans are the most important thing and steam was practically coming out of my ears.

So, as I wrote the wedding scene I was listening to Life is Beautiful and I think it would fit beautifully.

I don't own anything!

…

-June 16, 2013-

"You look beautiful," Meredith said, walking over after dressing Sofia and Zola in their flower girl outfits.

"Thanks," Lexie said with a grin, brushing a curl out of her eyes.

Meredith and Arizona were her bridesmaids. Mark had insisted on having Callie stand next to him Molly was supposed to come, but Laura had gotten sick so they had decided it was better to just stay home.

Arizona began to decorate Lexie's wheelchair with flowers.

"That's not neccasary," Lexie said with a grin, slowly standing up.

The two women stood slack jawed.

"I got cleared yesterday," Lexie said with a smile, handing them her papers.

"Lex, this is amazing," Meredith said.

"Mark's gonna freak," Arizona said with a sly smile.

"I know," Lexie said with a grin.

"You nervous?" Meredith asked her.

"I thought I would be, but I'm not. I've never felt so sure in my whole life," Lexie said with a smile.

"You girls ready?" Thatcher asked, coming into the doorway. "Lexie?" He stood frozen at the sight of his daughter standing.

"Hi, Daddy," Lexie said, tears forming in her eyes.

Thatcher ran towards his daughter and gave her a huge hug. He was more excited than when she took her first steps.

"No crying! I just finished her make up." Arizona scolded.

Lexie and her father pulled apart.

"It's time," Meredith said with a grin.

They lined up and began to walk forward.

"Wait a second," Lexie said, stopping.

"What? Is something wrong?" Thatcher asked.

"I want to feel the grass beneath my toes," Lexie whispered, sliding off her shoes. She and Mark were having an outdoor wedding.

Thatcher nodded with a laugh as they walked outside and the sunlight hit Lexie's face.

…

Mark stood next to Derek and Callie at the end of the aisle. He was excited to see Lexie. To make things special they had decided to not have sex the week before their wedding, and Lexie had spent the night and Meredith and Derek's.

It all felt surreal. A year ago he had lost Lexie and against all odds and logic she had come back to him. And now they were getting married.

He grinned as Zola and Sofia walked down the aisle throwing handfuls of flowers everywhere. When they reached the end, they giggled and joined hands before going to sit with April and Jackson.

Next Arizona walked down the aisle; she winked at Callie before taking her place.

Meredith walked down the aisle with a sly grin on her face. Mark looked at her curiously, but his attention was quickly captured by Lexie.

She looked unbelievably beautiful and she was walking down the aisle.

Mark grinned, resisting the urge to run up and pull her into an embrace.

Before Mark knew what was happening, tears began to fall down his face.

Thatcher kissed Lexie's forehead and shook Mark's hand before taking a seat.

"Surprised?" Lexie whispered.

Mark nodded.

Lexie giggled and wiped away his tears with her thumbs.

…

Later that night they were slow-dancing at their reception. It was pretty late and Sofia and Zola had both fallen asleep on a couch in the reception space.

"We can stop if you're getting tired," Mark whispered into Lexie's ear.

"Are you kidding? I was in that chair for a year. I could dance all night long." Lexie said with a grin.

"I love you, Mrs. Sloan," Mark said with a smile, looking down at her.

"That's Dr. Grey-Sloan to you, mister," Lexie said sternly. She had decided to hyphenate her name at work.

"Whatever you say, Little Grey," Mark said with a smirk.

"You're still going to call me Little Grey when I'm old and wrinkled, aren't you?" Lexie asked him.

"Yes," Mark said with a smile, gazing down at her.

"What?" Lexie asked him with a laugh, beginning to blush.

"I can't believe we're here. I can't believe we're dancing at our wedding after everything we've been thought," Mark said, tears forming in his eyes

"Mark," Lexie said softly, looking up at him.

"I'm sorry, I know you don't want to think about that today. Just seeing you walk down that aisle and dancing with you right now makes me realize how lucky we were." Mark said, staring at the floor.

"Mark, hey, look at me." Lexie said, stopping and taking his face in her hands. "It's okay to talk about it. It happened. I'll probably never understand how you felt out there, you lost me and I can't imagine how I'd feel if I lost you. The important thing is that I'm here, and you're here, and Sofia is here. The important thing is that we were given a second chance and we're building a life together." Lexie leaned up and kissed him.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks to everyone for the great reviews on the last chapter!

I'm so sorry that this update has taken so long. My life has been pretty crazy lately.

I am very seriously considering not watching season 9, not because of what happened to Lexie, but because the show is no longer the Grey's I feel in love with.

I don't own anything!

….

November 15, 2013

"Mark, I have to go." Lexie said, kissing her husband. They were in the on call room having "personal time." It was harder to come by now that Sofia was very much in the middle of her terrible twos. She had also recently figured out how to open doors, even child-proofed ones.

"No," Mark whined, pulling his wife's body closer to his.

"Mark," Lexie giggled, pulling away as her pager went off." I. Have. To. Go. Save. Lives." She said, kissing him between every word.

"Save my life," Mark whined, kissing her again.

Lexie's pager went off again.

"Fine, go." Mark groaned.

Lexie rolled off of him. She picked her lab coat off of the floor and put it on.

"Love you," She kissed him. "Try to be home by seven, okay? There's something I want to talk to you about." Lexie said with a grin before leaving the room.

After she left, Mark sat up and picked his scrub top off of the floor. As he put it back on, his pager went off.

….

Later that morning, Lexie was walking down the hallway in the lobby. For the past couple hours, she and Derek have been working on a pretty serious brain trauma. She had started to feel kind of sick so she had run to get a bottle of water.

She noticed that the lobby was empty.

As she walked past a supply closet, someone clamped a hand over her mouth and pulled her in.

She turned around to find herself face to face with Derek, Meredith, and Jackson.

"What's going on?" She asked them.

"There's a shooter in the hospital," Derek said gravely, looking at her.

"You're kidding, right? This can't be happening again," Lexie said, but looking around, she could tell that it was true.

"Do we know who it is? Where's Mark? Oh, God, what about the daycare?" She asked anxiously.

Derek and Meredith exchanged a glance before looking back at Jackson.

"It's Nick Little," Jackson said softly. "When Mark saw him, he ran off before I could stop him."

"I have to go," Lexie tried to turn, but Derek pulled her back.

"It's too dangerous, Lexie," Meredith said, softly, looking at her little sister.

"His daughter died on Mark's operating table. He wants to take something from Mark, I know it. I have to be his eye for an eye, not Sofia."

"Lex, the police are coming." Jackson said, trying to calm her down.

"They're not going to do anything! They never do! They sure as hell didn't last time! None of you understand how I feel right now! You guys are together, Zola's at home with a cold, and April's watching her! The two people who mean more to me than anything in the world are out there with a crazy man who wants to hurt them. I can't lose them. Meredith, please," Lexie pleaded with her sister, "You went after Derek, let me go after my family."

"She's right, I went after you. You know it's what we would do if it was Zola." Meredith nodded, gently removing Derek's hand from Lexie's arm.

"Fine, but we're going with you." Derek said sternly, always the over protective brother-in-law.

Lexie nodded and they took off towards the daycare. Her legs felt numb. She had no idea what they would find. Callie and Arizona weren't even there, they had gone off on the honeymoon they never got. She couldn't imagine having to call them and tell them what happened.

Meredith wrapped her hand around Lexie's shaking one. "It'll be okay," She reassured her sister.

Lexie didn't respond, she simply nodded. She tried to remember this morning. Had she told Sofia she loved her? Had she held her close? Would her morning with Mark in the on call room be her last? Would it be the last time she ever held him close? Felt his lips against her? Felt safe in his arms?

….

After what seemed like an eternity of walking, they were outside of the daycare.

Lexie could hear screaming and children crying.

"I have to go in there," She insisted, trying to pull away from Meredith's hand.

"You don't know what you're walking into, you could just make things worse." Derek said softly.

"Mark is my husband! We survived a goddamn plane crash. We're supposed to have more kids, give Sofia siblings, two brothers and a sister. We're supposed to be happy. We're meant to be." Tears began to form in Lexie's eyes.

Meredith let her go and she started to walk towards the day care.

A gun shot suddenly ran out.

"Oh, God!" Lexie sobbed, falling to the floor. She tried to get back up, but she felt frozen. She couldn't move. She could faintly feel Meredith wrap her arms around her and she sobbed.

Derek and Jackson ran towards the day care.

She heard another shot.

"NO!" She screamed. "No, no, no!"

She could hear footsteps and looked up. Derek and Jackson walked forward. Derek had Sofia in his arms and Jackson was calling 911. Sofia was screaming her head off.

"She's okay, her arm got grazed by a bullet. Mr. Little killed himself."

Lexie nodded. "Where's Mark?" She asked anxiously.

"Hey, Lex," Mark said softly, walking out of the day care.

Lexie ran forward and wrapped her arms around him. Mark held her close, cradling her and she sobbed.

"If something had happened to you, I…"

"I'm okay, we're okay," He said, kissing the top of her head.

"How's Sofia? Mark asked, looking up.

"She'll be fine," Derek said with a smile. "Just a little boo boo. Right, Sof?" Derek asked, bouncing the toddler. She had stopped crying and had begun to hiccup. Meredith was holding some tissues over her wound to stop the bleeding.

Lexie looked up at Mark with tears in her eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Mark asked her.

Lexie nodded shakily. "I wanted to wait until tonight, but I have a feeling we could both use some good news right now. I'm pregnant, Mark. We're having a baby." She grinned, her eyes were still full of tears, but joy sprung across her tear-stained face.

Mark smiled. "I love you so much." He whispered, pulling her close to him.


End file.
